The cutting of ceramic tile is very difficult because the tile chips. The normal method of reducing the width of tile is by nibbling, i.e., removing small pieces of the tile at a time over and over again until the file fits where intended. This is time consuming and dangerous as the nipped pieces of tile fly all over. It was to overcome this problem that the present invention was conceived.
The present invention was searched and the only patents found were of interest only, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,195, 4,175,684, 3,371,833, 3,693,852 and 3,371,833.